Mine For Life
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: It's just another day at the Akatsuki base until a little romance spices it up. Konan/OC yuri lemon.


Me: Another yuri by yours truly! Konan is one of my favorites so I decided to do one with her.

Konan: Yay ^^

Me: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters!

* * *

Name- Riku Amane (first, last)

Age- 20

Appearance- grayish/black hair, a bit past shoulders. Purple, deep eyes. Wears akatsuki cloak. Underneath black shorts, black net tights, black boots (knee-length), and a black top. Riku's a bit shorter than Konan.

Personality- A quiet calm person. Usually relaxed. Sometimes a bit cocky. Also, very lazy.

Anything else- Riku's an akatsuki member. Her partners are Itachi and Kisame.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were enjoying your day off reading a book in the living quarters at the Akatsuki base. Itachi was in his room like he always was and Kisame was out doing something outside the base. You heard footsteps coming as you turned your head only to blush lightly seeing Pein and the ever famous paper angel Konan.

"Hello Leader-sama... and hello to you Konan-san." you said lightly as she gave you a little smile.

"Where are Itachi and Kisame?" Pein said as you closed your book saying, "Itachi is in his room and I'm not sure where Kisame is..."

"Well why don't you do something more produtive with your time." he said before walking away as you scrunched up your nose lightly.

You grunted in his direction as Konan watched you for a moment before following Pein out of the room. You sighed lightly walking towards your room, it was painful to think Pein and Konan were together. You had never really seen them do anything but for some reason it seemed to fit together well in your mind. You made it to your room and began cleaning up your room to try and get your mind off of Konan.

You heard your door open as in hopped a very happy Tobi.

"Hey Tobi.." you said as he stopped hopping and looked towards you.

"What's the matter Riku-chan?" he said tilting his head as you looked towards him.

"It's nothing Tobi.. what do you need?" you said as he clapped his hands together.

"Leader-sama wants you to cook tonight!" he said happily as you glared towards him.

"Fine.." you said walking towards the kitchen and began preparing everything.

You were in the middle of it when you felt a precence behind you. You turned slighly as you saw Konan standing there watching quietly.

"Do you need something Konan-san?" you said calmly as she stepped closer.

"I thought I'd give you a hand.." she said as you blushed lightly.

You held in a big smile and nodded as you both began working silently in the kitchen. Every so often her hand would brush beside yours sending a spark of electricity through your whole body. You both finished as you watched her walk to the table with some of the food and you sighed. It was upsetting that she was so quiet around you. You sat down at your spot between Itachi and Kisame and picked at your food lightly.

"What's eating you Riku?" you heard Kisame said as your head perked up lightly.

"It's nothing.. I'm just tired." you said shrugging as he looked at you skeptically.

"Well you're cleaning the dishes so you better get untired." you heard Leader say as you glared at your plate.

You didn't know why Leader was so harsh on you all the time, but for some reason you had an idea it was because of Konan. After all he did know pretty much everything. You sat at the table as everyone slowly began going to there rooms one by one. You began gathering all the plates queitly since some of the others were going on missions tomorrow.

"Riku." you heard and turned towards Itachi as he gave you an emotionless stare.

"Get your head in the right place, we're going after one of the tailed beasts in a few days." he said as you almost thought you heard a bit of worry in his voice.

"Sorry Itachi-san.. I'll be fine." you said as he nodded and walked off leaving you alone in the kitchen.

You filled up one side with hot water and began a long agonizing dish washing session. You had just finished all the dishes and let the water begin to drain when shuffling caught your attention. You turned to see Konan leaning against the wall as you looked at her worried.

"Konan-san is something wrong?" you said noticing how late it was.

"As a matter of fact there is.." she said quietly as she pushed off the wall towards you.

You looked at her confused as she stopped right in front of you as you tilted your head up to look into her eyes. She brought her mouth to your ear as her hot breath sent shivers down your spine.

"Be mine.." she said as your eyes widened and she kissed you roughly.

Your brain completly froze as her cool piercing grazed acorss your lip but her hands rubbing against your body snapped you back to reality. You closed your eyes as you brought your hands up wrapping them around her neck to pull her closer. You felt her smirk into the kiss as she slipped her tongue in your mouth massaging your tongue. You let a struggled moan as her hands held your hips pushing further into your body. She broke the kiss as she gave little kisses around your neck.

"What about Leader-sama..?" you said quietly as she looked into your eyes.

"What do you mean?" she said as you blushed.

"What about him?" you said looking away as she laughed lightly.

"I'm not with him Riku... Now follow me.." she said looking into your eyes as you nodded following her to her room.

You looked at all the origami around the room as she closed the door and locked it. She came back towards you and grabbed the zipper to your cloak and opened it. You did the same for her as both your cloaks landed on the floor somewhere. She pushed you onto the bed as she climbed ontop of you kissing down your neck to the begining of your top. She tugged onto the shirt lifting it up as she began sucking all over your exposed skin. You brought your hands up under her shirt as you blushed feeling she didn't wear a bra. You cupped her breats in your hand as she groaned lightly nipping at your skin. You felt her unclip your bra as she threw it latching onto your left nipple and tweaking the right inbewteen her fingers. You arched into her touch loving the feeling of her hot mouth against you and pulled her shirt off. You flipped her over and straddled her hips as you began kissing down her stomach to her skirt. You slid it down her body as you could see that she was very wet already.

You brought your finger across her underwear slowly as she bucked up towards you touch. You slipped a finger past her underwear and rubber her clit as she quivered underneath you. She quickly flipped you on your back and ripped down your shorts and underwear as you blinked before she brought her tongue along your opening.

"Konan.." you moaned out as your cheeks flushed lightly.

She slowly slid her finger inside of you as you wiggled in anticipation. Her finger worked slowly thrusing inside of you as you looked up at her as your eyes glazed over with lust. She slid another finger in as she began scissoring you as your back arched lightly enjoying her deliacte touch. She began thrusting at a faster pace as she brought her mouth down to your breasts as she licked around your nipple lightly making you want more. You began panting lightly as you felt your peak coming as she pulled her fingers out. You looked up to see her bring her head down as she thrusted her tonuge inside you making you squirm with delightly. You held her head as you bucked to her thrust. Her cold piercing felt incrediable as you moaned with each thrust.

"Konan!" you yelled out as you reached your climax and came inside her mouth.

She happily lapped up all your juices as you caught your breath back. She came up pressing her chest to yours as you shared a passionate kiss tasting yourself in her mouth. She let go and got off the bed as you sat up watching her grab something under the bed.

"I've been saving this for when I would have you.." she said holding up a double sided strap on.

She smirked towards you as you grabbed it from her pushing her gently onto the bed. You brought your head down and licked around her opening.

"Riku.. uh.. tease.." she moaned out as you smirked.

You pushed your tongue inside her and went at a slow pace as she groaned trying to buck her hips up but you held them down. You pushed the dildo inside her as she moaned out and strapped it around her as she flipped you over. She pushed the other side inside you as your body tightened for a moment before she began pumping it into you gently. She grabbed onto your legs and wrapped them around her as the strap on pushed deeper into you both. You watched as her breasts bounced to each thrust as you reached up massaging them in your hands as she tiltled her head closing her eyes moaning out. She begin to thrust it into you faster as your head fell to the side as she brought her head down biting into your neck lightly. You turned your head as you both kissed each other fiercefully as your climax ripped through both your bodies.

"Riku! Konan!" you both yelled out in usion as she collapsed on top of you panting into your ear.

"Will you be mine?" she said looking into your eyes as you smiled saying, "Yours for life."

She unstraped the strap on and put it off to the side as she pulled you into another loving kiss before falling asleep.

-Next Day-

You sat at the table a deep shade of red as Kisame chuckled towards you.

"So Riku.. how was YOUR night?" he said wiggiling his eye brows as you buried yourself deeper in your cloak.

"I said get your head in the right place meaning sleep it off.." Itachi said as emotion threatened to show on his face.

"I think her head was in a great place." Konan said coming up as you kissed each other lovingly.

You gave them a cocky grin before running off back to Konan's room for some more fun.

* * *

Konan: That was hot XD

Me: Well that's all for now, please don't forget to review.. it puts a smile on everyones face!


End file.
